The present disclosure generally relates to creating and providing promotional information (e.g., advertising, public service announcements, etc.) to users of a social network (e.g., FACEBOOK, MYSPACE, ORKUT, LINKEDIN, TWITTER, etc.). A social network can be an online system that provides a forum for geographically separated users to interact with one another, where those users have defined a relationship between one another. Users can control who can view their information by identifying particular relationships with other users, and can also find new user from the group of other people who are “friends” of their own friends. Social networks can be aimed at different types of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking. A user of a social network can have a profile page (e.g., a web page on the social network) that provides information about the user to other users of the social network. A profile can include information regarding a user's acquaintance relationships (e.g., friends, colleagues, schoolmates, etc.) on the social network.
Methods of providing promotional information to users of a social network have included targeting a social network and/or users of a social network with specific content from a third-party (e.g., an advertiser). For instance, advertisements have been targeted to users of a social network based upon a general purpose of the social network (e.g., business) and/or content associated with a user's profile page on a social network (e.g., user designated interest in sports).